De Runas Antiguas y James Potter
by springdreams
Summary: Hay pocas cosas que pueden deshacer el bendito nudo que se instaló hace poco en su garganta. Y James Potter (o James, suena mejor James) es una de ellas.
´´Finalmente encuentro a la persona que llegó antes que yo´´

Lily levanta la mirada del ejemplar de _Evolución Histórica de las Runas Antiguas_ que tiene entre las manos. Le cuesta un poco porque ya estaba en esa instancia donde se le cierran solos los ojos y le empezaban a aparecer imágenes en la cabeza, de esas que podrían haber llegado a ser potenciales sueños si hubiera cedido a sus intentos de no quedarse patéticamente dormida contra un árbol a la vista de todo el colegio.

Sabe de quién proviene la frase, le reconoció voz de inmediato.

James Potter se sienta a su lado pesadamente. Intenta acomodarse contra el árbol, como estaba ella, pero no lo logra. Suelta un par de insultos y chasquea con la lengua.

´´Esto es incomodísimo, Evans ¿cómo puedes estar sentada contra este pedazo de madera?– Murmura. Luego se auto-responde - ``Quizás en tu otra vida fuiste una muggle hippie de esas que iban a Woodstock´´

Lily reprime una risa. James siempre le hace preguntas de Woodstock, como si el hecho de que fuese de familia muggle la hiciese experta sobre festivales de rock de los años sesenta. Le da ternura que James le pregunte si conoce a Jimmy Hendrix. O cómo hacen los actores de televisión para encogerse tanto y entrar en una pantalla.

´´Me sorprende que te parezca incómodo dado que te pasas la mitad de la vida en un pedazo de madera´´

James resopla. Se deja arrastrar hasta estar totalmente acostado, colocándose la mochila debajo de la cabeza, mientras se saca los zapatos empujándoselos con sus propios pies y se afloja la corbata. Tiene cara de estar exhausto, aunque en realidad todos lo están un poco. La inestabilidad cansa, como si uno intentara caminar a través de un desierto sin saber bien dónde pisar y cayendo cada tanto en la arena movediza. Eso pensó Lily hacia un par de noches mientras evitaba diligentemente algunos pasillos que tenían fama de 'peligrosos' porque a lo mejor te cruzabas un idiota con una máscara que amenazaba con hechizarte o un mensaje escrito en las paredes con nombres al azar, como para que no pudieras ser capaz de cerrar los ojos por un par de noches. Empieza a sentir el _nudo_ interminable en la garganta de nuevo (siempre piensa que no va a sentirlo más, y de repente, ahí estaba de nuevo). Hay pocas cosas que pueden deshacer el bendito nudo que se instaló hace poco en su garganta.

´´¿Y a dónde llegué antes que tú, si se puede saber? ¿A la repartición de cerebros?´´ Le gusta molestarlo. Le gusta ver cómo intenta rechazar el movimiento de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba (justo como lo están haciendo ahora) y el sonido ahogado de todas esas risas que no quiere dejar salir porque es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que Evans (la que se pasa horas en la biblioteca y es adorada por todos los profesores y hasta fantasmas del colegio) es capaz de hacerlo reír.

-Sí, y aparentemente a la de belleza también – quizás el chiste hubiese pasado desapercibido si James no le clavara la mirada para luego observarla suavemente con un gesto de aprobación.

- _James_ \- le advierte Lily empezando a sentir como el calor se le expande en toda la cara.

-Bueno, me dejas los chistes servidos. Lo siento.

Hay pocas cosas que pueden deshacer el bendito nudo que se instaló hace poco en su garganta. Y James Potter (o James, suena mejor _James_ ) es una de ellas.

Los terrenos están casi vacíos y Lily aprovecha para observar sus facciones sin sentir que va a juzgarla medio colegio: James es largo, muy largo; o quizás sólo lo sea al lado de ella. Los lentes se le resbalaron un poco por la nariz y las arrugas de la camisa que lleva puesta hacen intuir que acaba de salir de una pelea con un troll.

´´Estuve buscando ese libro del demonio toda la semana. Yendo como un idiota a la biblioteca, tolerando las miraditas de la vieja Pince, -que me odia desde que Sirius y yo mezclamos unos pares de revistas de adultos entre los libros de Pociones- sólo para no encontrarlo jamás y volver resignado y odiando a las inútiles runas y a Dumbledore y al mundo´´  
Lily pone los ojos en blanco (nunca conoció a una persona más exagerada en su vida) 

Ella misma había ingresado resignada hace unos días a su primera clase de Evolución Historica de las Runas Antiguas dejándose morir en el banco más alejado del profesor que pudo encontrar y preguntándose qué tendría que ver esta materia con ser un Auror (aunque también se pregunta todos los días qué tiene que ver ella con ser un Auror, pero ese es otro tema) y por qué Dumbledore le había recomendado que se anotara. Y minutos después, entró James, con un aura de muerte casi gracioso, que sin embargo disminuyó un poco, quizás por el hecho de haber divisado una cabellera roja acompañada perteneciente a una persona con el mismo tedio en la mirada que casualmente resultaba ser Lily Evans.  
Y así pasan sus primeras clases juntos, y Lily descubre que James Potter no es tan malo.  
También descubre que las runas antiguas son vomitivas. E intenta no cuestionarse por qué tiene que sentarse en ese aula dos veces por semana, pero James y sus `` _ojalá muera pronto y no tenga que volver a una clase de estas´´_ no la ayudan demasiado.  
Sin embargo su lechuza llega un día con folletos que mandaron desde la Academia de Aurors y Lily nota que los estudiantes que hayan cursado esa apestosa materia tienen algunos créditos extra a la hora de ser admitidos y se lo cuenta a James un día una vez que están sentados en sus pupitres en el fondo del salón. James simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer contra el respaldo de la silla resoplando, como si nada de esto le importara.

Pero Lily sabe que no es verdad.

Porque vio un par de veces a James merodeando por la biblioteca como buscando algo disimuladamente entre los estantes, tirando libros sin poder controlar su torpeza y ahuyentando a Sirius que lo seguía como perro faldero al grito de ``CANUTO, QUÉ MIERDA BUSCAS EN LA BIBLIOTECA´´. Si hubiese sabido que estaba buscando el libro que ella tenía ahora en sus manos, se lo hubiese prestado, o aunque sea lo hubiesen compartido. Lily era bien consciente de que había un solo ejemplar (en representación de a cuánta gente le interesaba cursar Desarrollo Histórico de las Runas Antiguas) y se encargó de correr a la biblioteca el primer día de clases para adueñárselo. Al ser prefecta –y probablemente la única estudiante del colegio a la que Pince quería- no tenía una fecha límite para devolverlo. 

``Dumbledore sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, James. No descargues en él tus frustraciones adolescentes´´ le dice, ansiosa por verlo enojarse, sólo para molestarlo.

Él suelta un suspiro ``Cuando comience a dar los exámenes para la Academia y me hagan configurar un patronus que hable, voy a decirle al examinador: u _n momentito, señor examinador. Déjeme comentarle un poco que en el año 394 se hallaron manuscritos revelando el verdadero significado de las runas_ \- Lily suelta una carcajada _\- y luego, tras años y años de intentar traducirlo, se dieron cuenta de que decía: no pierdan tiempo con esta basura, a nadie le importa._

``Dumbledore nos recomendó inscribirnos para juntar puntos, no para que aprendas a escribir _acuéstate conmigo_ en runas antiguas´´ le dice Lily, que ya ni siquiera se molesta en disimular la risa.

``Fue lo primero que aprendí ´´ James sonríe abiertamente y se coloca las manos atrás de la cabeza

Lily pone los ojos en blanco e inspira profundamente, en un intento de lograr disuadir la melancolía que la rodea. Sí, melancolía. Pero no por algo que haya sucedido en el pasado, sino porque ya está extrañando este momento. No quiere que este momento termine. No quiere que James se vaya, no quiere que tenga entrenamiento de Qudditch dentro de exactamente trece minutos –sí, lo tiene. _Sí, Lily contó los minutos_ \- no quiere quedarse _sola_ de nuevo, solas ella y su mente que últimamente no hace más que volverla loca y hacerla sentir mal, mal, mal, patética y sola y mal porque aparentemente está en su último año de colegio y tiene que diagramar todo su futuro (y que no sea un desastre, de preferencia) sin olvidarse de que están en medio de una guerra donde el objetivo es desaparecer a gente como ella. No quiere que James se vaya, no quiere dejar de sentir su pierna rozando la de ella, o de ver los gestos que hacen sus manos cuando le cuenta historias graciosas de Sirius en segundo año siendo mordido por una mandrágora. No quiere que James se vaya.

Sin embargo, los trece minutos pasan. El tiempo no se congeló por más de que Lily lo deseara con todas su fuerzas, y el reloj de su muñeca le anuncia graciosamente que son las seis de la tarde. La hora del demonio. _Hola, nudo en la garganta, mi viejo amigo._

Y eso que James Potter puede ser verborrágico y enojarse fácil; puede fumar cigarrillos algunas noches y luego negárselo a Lily con todas sus fuerzas (no hay forma de que ella no lo note, si se conoce de memoria el olor a _James_ y se da cuenta cuando es contaminado por humo –aunque tampoco puede confesar que le gusta un poco el olor a James y a tabaco y le gusta un poco más imaginarse a James exhalando humo con una campera de cuero y perdido en sus pensamientos, como lo vio una noche en los terrenos haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no babear-) James puede ser torpe mientras cenan y golpearla con los codos o volcarle vasos de jugo de calabaza encima. Pero James también puede ser (y es) la única persona que últimamente la entiende. No es que hayan hablado particularmente del _tema_ (entendiéndose por tema la angustia con la que convive a diario Lily desde que los ``sangre sucia´´ son perseguidos dentro y fuera del colegio o la ansiedad intoxicante de James por aprenderse todos y cada uno de los hechizos que existan en el mundo por si tiene que enfrentarse pronto a algún idiota de Slytherin) pero Lily sabe que la entiende. La entiende y está de su lado, y una vez hace unos días la abrazó muy fuerte casi dejándola sin aire cuando la vio llorar en la sala común mirando las brasas deshacerse y pensando si ese sería también su futuro cercano, si a ella también iban a deshacerla sin dejar ningún vestigio de todo el fuego que tuvo alguna vez adentro.

``James´´

``… cuando Colagusano me ganó ayer por segunda vez al ajedrez mágico realmente comencé a poner en duda toda mi inteligencia, teniendo en cuenta que le enseñé a jugar yo y durante un año confundió a los peones con los alfiles y…´´

``James´´

`` ¿Qué?´´

``Son las seis´´ El suspiro que suelta después de la frase no es voluntario. _Malditos sentimientos_.

James mira su propio reloj y se sienta de golpe. Luego se despereza ruidosamente, se acomoda un poco el cabello (es decir, lo revuelve aún más) y se pone los zapatos a toda velocidad.

``Un placer hablar contigo, Pecas´´

Lily se sonroja un poco y lo despide con la mano mientras lo ve caminar rapidísimo en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Algo en ella empieza a aflojarse, y la tensión la recorre de repente instalándose en su cuerpo. No quiere que James se vaya. Y James ya se fue. Le molesta que James se haya ido como si nada, como si estar ahí hablando con ella le diera exactamente lo mismo. Como si no fuera a extrañarla ni un poco.

Pero sobretodo no quiere sentir más incertidumbre, está harta de vivir en ese limbo constante de no saber si James _está_ con ella (se sienta a su lado, le hace chistes, a veces le acomoda mechones de cabello atrás de la oreja, le regala ranas de chocolate, le habla pavadas cuando ve que Lily está teniendo un mal día) sólo porque ambos están luchando una guerra juntos o está con ella porque siente _algo_.  
Lily no pide que James sienta –como le sucede a ella- que tiene las piernas hechas de gelatina o que de repente se olvidó de cómo se respira cada vez que están cerca, sólo le alcanza con que sienta algo. Y ahí es cuando empieza esa pequeña pelea interna que se da dentro de su mente varias veces por día donde una parte de ella está segura de que siente algo porque hace dos años prácticamente estaba vendiendo su alma para que Lily tomara una cerveza de manteca con él y porque cada vez que se miran se siente la tensión y porque James casi asesinó con la mirada a Diggory cuando intentó irse de una fiesta con Lily hace un par de días. La otra parte de ella que mira todo con un filtro de pesimismo le recuerda que si James efectivamente sintiera algo se lo demostraría, o la invitaría a salir (dado que no parece tener muchos problemas con este asunto) o, por Merlín, le robaría un beso en alguna de esas noches en que a Lily le toca hacer guardia y por alguna casualidad de la vida, James está ahí haciéndole compañía.  
Lily sabe que el amor es demasiado subjetivo como para obligar a alguien a que la quiera. Pero ojala pudiera hacer que James la quiera. Y no sólo para pasar un par de noches. Quererla. En todo sentido. Y un poco sin sentido, porque de lo contrario, no sería amor.

***

Pasaron unos días desde su último encuentro y, por más de que intente evitarlo, lo extraña. Lo mira desde lejos cuando cenan, siendo recíproca a la sonrisa que él le regala y riéndose cuando le guiña un ojo. Intenta quedarse hablando con él, pero James está ahogado en tarea (aquí es cuando Lily le da un sermón de por qué tiene que distribuir las responsabilidades y no dejar todo para último momento).

Lily sale una tarde de su clase de Encantamientos y lo ve dirigirse con Sirius hasta algún pasillo a hacer quién sabe qué. No es lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirlos y menos aún para intentar inmiscuirse en sus planes, que seguro son más divertidos que lo que planea hacer ella (echarse en su habitación a mirar el techo). Llega de muy mal humor y odiando todo, y se deja caer pesadamente en la cama aprovechando la efímera soledad que le regala la vida cuando algo se clava en su espalda haciendo que se ponga aún de peor humor.

Es un libro.  
Y no cualquier libro.  
Es una edición nueva y reluciente de _Evolución Histórica de las Runas Antiguas._  
Lily desliza su dedo índice por el lomo del libro, los libros nuevos son su perdición. Hunde la nariz entre las páginas y comienza a hojearlo cuando, de su interior cae una pequeña nota.

 _Fui a Hogsmeade el otro día a conseguir uno de estos, y te compré uno igual a ti. No quiero que tus bellos ojos se irriten por el polvo que desprende esa vieja edición de la biblioteca.  
J._

Esa noche, a Lily le cuesta mucho dormir. Está algo mareada. Ya se aprendió de memoria la caligrafía de James (como curva casi imperceptiblemente las erres hacia la derecha y cómo la tinta es un poco más pronunciada en la palabra _bellos)_ por haber leído esa nota más veces de las que quisiera admitir. Además es como si en su estómago se hubiese desarrollado un ejército de mariposas drogadas que no paran de chocarse una contra otra. Mientras intenta acallarlas por centésima vez, desea internamente que en vez de cursar esa odiosa materia de runas, pudiera anotarse en otra para descifrar a James Potter. Luego se da cuenta de que probablemente reprobaría todos los exámenes, así que abraza más fuerte su nuevo libro de runas y deja que el sueño la venza de a poco.


End file.
